La chute
by MatsuDesu
Summary: Marine Ford. Son frère est à genoux derrière lui et il doit le protéger à tout prix. Quand Ace fait face à Akainu, tout est sur le point de s'achever. Pourtant, un événement tout à fait inattendu se produit, qui va à jamais changer son destin.
1. Chapitre 1 - Néant

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je me suis décidée, après avoir abandonné l'écriture depuis quelques temps, de m'y remettre et d'écrire une fiction pendant un été. C'est donc cette fiction d'été qui commence en ce mois de Mai que je vous propose, j'essaierais de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines si possible. Elle se terminera sans doute avant fin Août.**

 **Je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** **One Piece, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. L'histoire ainsi que mes propres personnages ou lieux inventés sont de moi.**

Etait-ce encore possible ? Etait-il encore possible pour lui de vivre ? Son frère était à terre et il s'était rapidement placé devant lui avant de recevoir le coup fatal d'Akainu pour le sauver. Les secondes passaient au ralentit et il revoyait tous les moments importants de sa vie repasser à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Tout bouillait en lui, ses veines, son cœur, le sang tapait dans ses tempes à lui en faire mal et il ressentait d'horribles sueurs froides qui le pressaient de bouger s'il ne voulait pas finir en bouillie. Mais il ne ferait rien. Malgré son instinct qui lui criait que c'était la fin, quelqu'un de trop important se trouvait derrière lui pour qu'il puisse abandonner. Le point coulant de lave brûlante se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, et il son destin paraissait inévitable. C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Contre toute attente, le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Sur l'instant il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Etait-ce la glace prisonnière de la structure qui se brisait ? Etait-ce les canons ? Le pouvoir du Père ? Un combat acharné entre Amiral et pirate ? Un évènement extérieur ?

Il ne put y penser plus longtemps. Une faille géante s'ouvrit sous les pieds de l'Amiral de lave qui ne s'y attendant pas tomba net vers des profondeurs inconnues. Il mit une seconde pour se retourner vers son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé, trop choqué et paralysé par la situation. C'est alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers son précieux petit frère qu'il se sentit à son tour tomber. Tomber n'était peut-être pas le mot. Aspiré convenait plus. Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il n'aperçoive plus son frère et qu'il ne perde conscience.

« _LUFFY ! »_

Il faisait noir. Il se sentait flotter lentement. C'en était presque agréable. Etait-il mort ? Allait-il arriver vers l'endroit où se rendaient les défunts ? Il n'en savait rien. Puis il se sentit projeté violemment contre quelque chose et il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Un faible écho de musique le fit se réveiller. Il avait l'impression d'être paralysé, comme tiré d'un profond sommeil. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux doucement, mais une forte lumière les lui fit refermer directement. A priori, il n'était pas encore aveugle ou pas totalement. Il décida de vérifier si son corps fonctionnait encore. Il bougea d'abord doucement ses doigts, puis ses poignets ainsi que ses bras. Il procéda ainsi avec le reste de son corps, et ce ne fut que légèrement douloureux. Il décida donc de se sortit de cette torpeur et posa sa main en pare-soleil au-dessus de ses yeux avant de se mettre en position assise en s'aidant de son coude. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et se rendit ainsi compte qu'il se trouvait sur une plage face à la mer. Tout semblait calme et paisible. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« _Merde Luffy ! »_

Il se releva vite et essaya de déterminer où il avait atterrit. C'était une île au climat plutôt chaud, avec une plage aux alentours plutôt dégagés, si bien qu'on pouvait y voir clairement entre les palmiers et les cocotiers des habitations quelques mètres plus loin. Ace remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son précieux chapeau qui était resté à Marine Ford ainsi que son couteau. Il n'était pas démuni mais pas vraiment à son aise sans ses accessoires fétiches. Il s'avança donc lentement à travers le petit chemin de sable qui menait aux habitations d'où sortait une douce musique. Le grand brun s'approcha de la première maison mais une voix le surprit.

« _Regarde mamie ! C'est le grand monsieur de la plage dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ! »_

Derrière lui se trouvait une petite fille qui avait selon ses estimations moins d'une dizaine d'années et une dame plus âgée, qui était donc par supposition sa grand-mère.

Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux petites et il dépassait la grand-mère de plus de deux têtes. Sans un mot la plus âgée se posta devant lui, l'examina en silence en lui fit signe de le suivre en se dirigeant vers une petite maison un peu plus éloignée. Pour entrer il dû baisser la tête car la hauteur de la porte ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-dix, et à l'intérieur on le fit s'assoir sur un petit canapé. Tout lui semblait petit, mais peut-être était-ce lui qui était un peu trop grand. Alors que la petite fille se mit à courir dans une pièce qui semblait être sa chambre, la grand-mère prépara de l'eau bouillante et sortit ce qui semblait être une trousse de soin. Un tel silence commençait à l'oppresser et il avait besoin de réponses.

« _Est-ce que je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? Moi c'est Ace. »_

Sans s'interrompre, et sans non plus regarder son visage elle se mit à panser la plaie sur sa jambe, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas remarquée. Il mit du temps à obtenir une réponse, mais attendit patiemment, ayant l'intuition que s'il voulait ses réponses il fallait attendre.

« _Je sais qui vous êtes. Et non je peux me débrouiller seule._ »

Il fut surprit par cette réponse, qui était presque sèche mais avec ton rassurant, quasiment maternel. Il osa prononcer une autre phrase, mais fut tout de même prudent.

« _Si vous savez, alors pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? »_

Cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta juste avant de mettre le bandage. Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

« _Parce que vous êtes perdu, je me trompe ? De plus, je crois toujours dans ce que font les jeunes, ce n'est plus moi qui vais faire tourner le monde à mon âge. Alors le moins que je puisse faire est de vous aider à le faire à ma place. »_

Elle enroula délicatement la bande de gaze autour de sa jambe et se leva pour ranger son matériel et retirer l'eau du feu. La vieille dame sortit deux grandes tasses d'un placard ainsi que deux sachets d'herbes qu'elle plaça dans celles-ci. Elle prit ensuite la théière et versa l'eau brûlante dans chacune des tasses, répandant une douce odeur de thé dans la pièce. Ace se déplaça jusqu'à la table où était posé les deux tasses et d'un signe de tête la grand-mère lui fit signe d'en prendre une. Il la remercia d'un sourire. Le brun prit une gorgée de la boisson chaude, se brûlant presque la langue, mais le liquide en descendant dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentait presque revivre.

La petite fille revint dans la cuisine apportant une chemise blanche et un bermuda noir propres, et les posa doucement sur la table avant de repartir en trombe dans ce qui semblait définitivement être sa chambre. Ace regarda un instant les vêtements avant de se retourner vers la grand-mère.

« _Aurais-je les réponses à mes questions ? »_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter plus sa question, son interlocutrice avait déjà compris. Elle semblait tout savoir et tout connaître sur lui à l'instant où elle avait posé son regard sur son visage. Pourtant il n'y avait rien d'effrayant à cela, et cette situation paraissait être naturel à la dame.

« _Tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas prêt à tout entendre. Mais tu sauras au moment venu »_

Ace fut peu satisfait de cette réponse mais se contenta de finir sa tisane et de prendre les affaires propres mises à sa disposition pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain qui portait un panneau lui indiquant que c'était bien la salle d'eau de l'habitation.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et retira ses vêtements abimés lui rappelant des souvenirs d'Impel Down, de Marine Ford et de… Sa chute. Il retira sa ceinture de son bermuda déchiré, et enfila les vêtements secs. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus propre et plus frais. Il releva la tête et s'aperçu dans le miroir. Ace se regarda plus attentivement. Sa peau était plus hâlée, cela devait-être dû à son voyage en mer. Enfin, il supposait mais ne sachant pas comment il aurait pu arriver par la mer puisque son fruit du démon l'empêchait de flotter. Ensuite, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, et il avait un semblant de cernes sous les yeux. Il n'était pas méconnaissable mais il avait l'impression d'avoir quand même changé. Trop changé. Trop de choses lui échappaient et il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Depuis quand était-il là ? Où était Luffy ? Allait-il bien ? Qu'étaient devenu Père et les autres ? La bataille était-elle finie ? Et entre autre, où était-il ? Il frotta sa main contre son visage pour reprendre contenance. Il se tourna lascivement vers ses vieux vêtements usés qu'il plia sur une chaise et ressortit de la salle de bain.

La vieille dame n'avait pas bougé, et regardait par la fenêtre. Un chat qui sortait d'un coin de la maison se dirigea vers elle et sauta se pelotonner sur ses genoux. Ace retourna s'assoir devant sa tasse vide. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant un très long moment, qui paraissait comme une éternité au pirate. Beaucoup, trop de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il se retint pendant de longs instants qui lui paraissaient comme des siècles. Au bout d'un moment il décida à briser le silence, qui était devenu trop pesant.

« _Où suis-je ?_ »

Il crut pendant un moment qu'il n'aurait eu pour seule réponse un regard, voyant le soleil se coucher dans l'océan créant un beau ciel rosé, se disant qu'il n'aurait une parole que le lendemain. Pourtant, la grand-mère finit par lui répondre, en le fixant d'un regard mystérieux, perçant qu'il ne put déchiffrer.

« _Pourquoi es-tu ici serait plus la question que tu devrais poser. »_

Cette vieille dame ne cesserait décidément pas de le surprendre. Il resta quelques instants à méditer en silence sur la question, ne trouvant pas le sens de remplacer sa question. Il fut finalement délivré de cette interrogation quelques secondes après.

« _Ici, ce n'est pas n'importe où. Rare sont ceux qui arrivent ici. Surtout les possesseurs de fruits du démon tels que toi. »_

Toujours silencieux il attendu qu'elle finisse son explication.

« _Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé sur la plage. Il est étrange que l'eau aurait pu te porter mais parfois ce lieu défie la logique, même celle de Grand Line._

 _\- Nous sommes sur Grand Line ?,_ demanda-t-il très curieux

 _\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. L'île n'a pas de point géographique fixe du moins, et ton log pose pourra te le prouver. En tout cas ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'es pas arrivé ici par hasard, il y a forcément une raison à ton arrivée. »_

Pour prouver ses dires, Ace regarda le log pose sur son poignet et les aiguilles de celui-ci tournaient lentement, sans jamais se stabiliser.

Finalement elle se tourna totalement vers lui, comme pour se concentrer pour lui expliquer le mieux possible ce qu'elle allait dire. Son air détendu se crispa, et c'est plutôt tendue qu'elle commença de longues explications.

« _Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Gol D. Ace. Bien avant que tu n'arrives ici, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait à peu près le même âge que toi. Tu sais comment il s'appelait ? Gold Roger. Ou Gol D. Roger, peu importe. Oui c'est bien ton père. Je n'ai jamais su comment il était arrivé ici tout seul. Par la nage, la mer, la terre, le ciel ou par bateau. Mystère. Ce que je sais c'est qu'avec son chapeau de paille il semblait aussi secoué que toi par ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne cessait de parler d'un certain Rayleigh, et d'hurler dans tous les sens. Il a fini par se calmer, et il est resté quelques temps ici. J'étais jeune à l'époque, et ma fille vivait encore avec moi. Ton père lui racontait toutes ses aventures et je voyais des étoiles dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, et après que ton père soit repartit, elle a fait sa propre route dans le monde. La seule nouvelle que j'ai eu d'elle, c'est ma petite fille qui m'est parvenue par un oiseau qu'avait envoyé ma fille avant qu'elle périsse dans un raid de Marine. Tout ça pour te dire qu'on ne parvient ici jamais par choix. »_

Ace osa une question. Il n'avait après tout rien à y perdre.

« _Quel est le rapport avec mon père ?_

 _\- J'y viens. Avant d'arriver ici, il était peu connu et sous le nom de Gold Roger. Le D. n'est apparu dans ses avis de recherche seulement après son passage ici._ , répondit-elle tendue.

- _Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?,_ fit Ace presque exaspéré par tant d'incompréhension.

- _Ici, vous êtes sur la terre bannie des Dieux, vous êtes sur l'île mère de la lignée des D. »_

 **Le premier chapitre est là !**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus pour l'instant et que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie de suivre cette aventure !**

 **Je remercie d'avance les futurs (hypothétiques) commentaires !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Eveil

**Voilà, un deuxième chapitre pour cette semaine ! Je précise que le rythme sera bien d'un chapitre toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas une machine à écrire même si ce week-end j'ai été inspirée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer :** **One Piece, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. L'histoire ainsi que mes propres personnages ou lieux inventés sont de moi.**

Ace en resta sans voix. La lignée des D ? Oui bien sûr qu'elle existe, il en faisait même partis. Mais l'île mère des D ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était sur Grand Line ou bien à la limite mort, il ne savait pas non plus comment il était arrivé ici ni pourquoi et enfin il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Bien sûr il devait partir au plus vite pour retrouver son frère, mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air pour s'en aller de l'île et qu'il allait devoir –malheureusement- traverser les mêmes difficultés qu'avait rencontré son père bien des années auparavant. Et honnêtement il s'en serait bien passé. Mais avant tout il voulait avoir des nouvelles de son petit frère, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« _D'accord d'accord. Bon j'ai pas tout compris, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais juste savoir une chose. »_

La grand-mère, un peu interloquée qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça à cette révélation l'incita à poser sa question.

« _Comment va Luffy ? Monkey D. Luffy. Est-il mort ? »_

Elle se tourna directement vers le journal qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de sa tasse et lui répéta ce qui semblait être le titre de l'article de couverte.

« _Il est introuvable mais il est apparu récemment à Marine Ford pour rendre hommage aux morts et aux blessés de la guerre. Sur la photo il a quelques bandages mais il semble en bonne santé. Cela te convient jeune homme ?_ »

Ace laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper avant de se ruer sur le journal pour regarder ladite photo. Il fut extrêmement soulagé de voir son frère en vie malgré que cela ne soit pas totalement grâce à lui. Maintenant que sa plus grosse peur s'était envolée, une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres. Depuis qu'il était entré à Impel Down, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, et il mourrait de ne pas savoir depuis quand il était « partit » de Marine Ford.

« _Et… Cela fait combien de temps que la guerre s'est achevée ?_

 _\- Environ trois semaines. »_

Alors il avait mis trois semaines à arriver jusqu'ici puisqu'apparemment il n'était pas sur la plage depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Que fallait-il faire à présent ? Ne cesser de questionner celle qui l'hébergeait ? Explorer l'île ? En partir au plus vite ? S'entraîner ? Chercher quelconque trace de son père ? Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Mais finalement, c'est la vieille dame qui répondit à toutes ses interrogations.

« _Je comprends que tout cela soit difficile à digérer, mais il est tard, et une bonne nuit te sera bénéfique._ »

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre et suivit la direction que lui indiqua la grand-mère, ne pensant plus à rien. Il ouvrit la porte avec lassitude et la referma doucement, et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se glisser sous l'épaisse couette et de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une douce lumière. Son corps n'était plus courbaturé et il se sentait vraiment reposé. Tout semblait plus clair dans sa tête, du moins autant que ça pouvait l'être et il avait retrouvé un fonctionnement de pensée cohérent. Son frère était vivant et rien que cette nouvelle lui permettait d'être beaucoup plus serein. Il se leva donc, et changea sa chemise froissée avec une fraîchement lavée qui avait été déposé sur sa table de chevet pendant son sommeil. C'est donc de meilleure humeur qu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, et il se dirigea presque heureux vers la cuisine qui sentait bon le pain grillé et le café. En entrant dans la pièce il se rendit compte que la petite fille n'avais toujours pas montré le bout de son nez depuis la dernière qu'il l'avait vu hier soir. La dame lui servit une grande tasse de café et lui apporta une assiette avec des couverts pour qu'il puisse se servir de pain et de confiture. Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, Ace appréciant le calme du petit matin, si rare quand on vit sur un bateau pirate. Quand il eut fini de manger, la grand-mère brisa le silence.

« _Je pense que si tu veux mieux comprendre cette île, tu devrais la visiter par toi-même. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions, et tout te paraîtras plus clair dans ton esprit. »_

Ace acquiesça et se leva pour mettre ses chaussures et partir visiter les environs. Quand il sortit de la maison, il se rendit compte qu'elle était en haut d'une butte qui dominait l'île. Très étrangement quand il était arrivé ici il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. De ce point d'observation il pouvait presque voir les extrémités de l'île. L'île était très petite et entourée de magnifiques lagons d'un bleu turquoise qui rendait les plages d'une beauté incomparable. Derrière lui, de l'autre côté de l'île se trouvait une forêt luxuriante, où devait se trouver une cascade ou un cours d'eau car un murmure de courant aquatique était audible.

Le pirate se concentra ensuite sur la petite vallée qui s'offrait en face de lui. Il put compter une petite trentaine d'habitations et quelques constructions communautaires dues à leurs plus grandes tailles. Les maisons étaient principalement faites de bois, et le village était orienté vers la mer faisant dos à la forêt. Une vie calme semblait y prendre cours, s'en était reposant et en même temps presque pesant. Comme si tout se répétait inlassablement, c'était à tourner fou.

Il se décida à descendre dans le village. Il repéra à sa gauche la plage où il avait atterrit, calme et… vide. Personne à prendre un bain de soleil ou à s'y baigner. Il avança dans les rues, et qu'elles soient adjacentes ou principales elles étaient complètement vides. Il fut pris d'un sentiment étrange, il en se sentait pas à l'aise. Finalement, au bout d'une rue, presque au bord de la forêt, il vit une femme dans la fleur de l'âge assise sur le palier de sa maison, un peu à l'écart des autres. Bien décidé à en savoir plus sur cette île, Ace s'approcha d'elle et la salua. Elle le regarda surprise.

« _Nouvel arrivant ?_

 _\- Oui, je me nomme Ace. Portgas D. Ace. »_

Elle mit un temps avant de lui proposer un siège et se présenter à son tour.

« _Je m'appelle Meredith. Je m'excuse de mon accueil, nous sommes tellement peu habitués à voir des étrangers. Enfin vous êtes un D, donc étranger n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait le mieux. »_

Ace fit part de sa compréhension, et ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'Ace n'attaque le cœur de ses interrogations.

« _Puisque vous avez vécu ici toute votre vie comme vous venez de me le dire, vous pourriez m'expliquer concrètement les activités de cette île et son histoire ? »_

Meredith le regarda avant de rire et d'accepter avec enthousiasme.

« _Il va être difficile de tout t'expliquer sur cette île et sur ses codes puisque tu n'es pas né ici. Mais je vais tout de même essayer. Tout d'abord, par rapport au mode de vie, tu as pu constater par toi-même que les rues sont désertes. Rares sont ceux qui sortent en journée. Les gens sont très respectueux des horaires et ne font jamais d'extras ou alors seulement lors d'un évènement très spécial comme un mariage. Les enfants sont en classe, les adultes dans leurs bureaux ou leurs maisons à travailler. Quand la cloche de la mairie sonne à 19 heures, tout le monde rentre manger. Il sera donc très rare que tu croises quelqu'un dans le village à n'importe quel moment de la journée._

 _\- Mais vous-êtes là…_

 _\- Mon cher jeune homme, je suis un cas un peu particulier et on m'a en fait isolé de la vie sociale de cette île. Un petit peu comme la grand-mère et sa petite fille qui t'ont accueilli même si c'est encore un cas différent. Les gens n'apprécient pas ma vision du monde et de l'histoire et mon donc « bannie ». Les habitants de cette île n'aiment pas la différence._

 _-C'est très étrange pour une île mère de la lignée des D…_

 _\- Je veux bien le concevoir ! C'est une coutume qui se perpétue depuis des siècles et même ton père Gold Roger n'a rien pu y changer alors je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de modifications de mode de vie avant très longtemps. Revenons-en aux activités de l'île. Nous vivons et travaillons pour substituer à nos propres besoin, en autosuffisance. L'île vit principalement de la mer et un peu d'agriculture._

 _\- La forêt à l'air vierge, elle n'est pas exploitée ?_

 _\- C'est un sujet un peu épineux… Personne ne va dans la forêt depuis… En fait depuis que je suis née, personne n'y est jamais allé et on m'a toujours formellement interdit d'y poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Je ne serais donc pas utile pour te renseigner sur ce point mais je ne sais pas si ce serait très prudent d'y aller quand même. »_

Ace se tût, et réfléchit aux propos de la femme. C'était très tentant d'y aller, de plus il y sentait que quelque chose s'y cachait. Il n'ajouta rien sur la forêt bien qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il enchaîna sur un autre sujet dont il était aussi curieux.

« _Et par rapport à la lignée des D ? Et cette histoire de ligne mère ?_

 _\- La grand-mère ne t'as pas mentit à ce sujet. C'est bien l'île mère de la lignée des D. Les origines et sa création échappent encore aux historiens tels que moi mais je peux tout de même t'expliquer l'histoire de cette île, car des écrits ont été retrouvés. A l'origine, cette île était une île vierge, et des hommes sont arrivés par le plus grand des mystères ici. Tout comme toi. Il est raconté que de ces hommes, seuls les plus grands, les plus forts et les plus déterminés ont survécus. Ils ont construit des maisons et quelques facilités. Mais au bout de quelques temps, un de ces hommes, surnommé D, s'ennuya et décida de partir de l'île. Il s'en alla pendant de nombreuses semaines et il rentra avec une femme. Quand il rentra sur l'île tous ses amis étaient morts. Il se retrouva donc seul avec sa femme. Quelques mois plus tard, ils eurent un enfant. Un beau garçon paraît-il. Pourtant un autre malheur les frappa. La femme tomba malade et mourut tragiquement quelques semaines plus tard, seul l'enfant et le père survécurent. Puis par la suite, l'enfant devint grand et explora à son tour le monde et créa la grande lignée des D, surnom de son père qu'il avait rajouté à son nom. Certains D. retournèrent sur cette île qu'ils appelèrent mère et les autres se dispersèrent dans le monde. Cette histoire tient beaucoup du mythe, mais il faut croire que tout dans cette version des faits n'est pas faux. »_

Le brun assimila cette histoire, très intrigué. Sa curiosité avait été assouvie sur ce point mais il se rendait compte que cela ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête de pourquoi il se trouvait ici et de comment partir. Ace restait persuadé que la clé de toutes ses questions se trouvait dans la forêt. Meredith reprit la parole, le faisant sursauter.

« _Je vois bien que ceci ne t'avance pas beaucoup. Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire pour obtenir des réponses, soit prudent. Ici, les gens ont l'air offensif, mais ils sont beaucoup plus mauvais qu'ils en ont l'air. Même la grand-mère. Ne fais confiance à personne. Ne crois que ton instinct. Je n'ai pas connu ton père mais je sais que comme lui, crois seulement en toi pour trouver la sortie de cette impasse. »_

Ace hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé, et se leva en la remerciant pour ses conseils. Il s'en alla finir le tour de la ville pour finalement retourner sur la plage, à l'endroit où il avait échoué. Il essaya de s'imaginer les personnages que lui avait décrits Meredith. Ses ancêtres. Puis son père. Avait-il été aussi perdu que lui en regardant l'horizon, sans fin ?

Il resta assis sur la plage toute l'après-midi, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, quels éléments lui manquait et à quelles questions il lui fallait poser. Finalement, quand le soleil commença à se coucher, se fut la petite fille qui vint le chercher sans un mot pour rentrer manger le dîner. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'il s'était levé et qu'il mourrait de faim. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il monta la petite butte pour rentrer dans la petite maison de la grand-mère.

C'est alors, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la maison qu'un cri strident se fit entendre dans toute la vallée, provenant de la forêt.

 _« A L'AIDE ! »_

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre est arrivé à l'heure ! Le mystère s'épaissit et moi-même j'ai peur de ne pas m'y retrouver ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plût !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
A la semaine prochaine ****!**


End file.
